<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fading Star by Sia_Leysritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431047">The Fading Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sia_Leysritt/pseuds/Sia_Leysritt'>Sia_Leysritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sia_Leysritt/pseuds/Sia_Leysritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lymstella was a new addition to Eraqus’ apprentice and trained together with Ventus, Terra, and Aqua to become a keyblade master. None of her friends or even Master Eraqus himself know where she came from but they accept her nonetheless. She thought that these happy days will always continue forever, however sadly, that is not really the case…</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Disney<br/>OCs © Author</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you want to hear a story? I have a nice one. However, this one is not those kinds of stories about princess, dragons, or princes – though, there will be some of them as the story goes on, but our main focus are not on them. This story that I’m going to tell you is about four best friends who like to spend their night under the starry night sky. These four are connected under the same stars, protected with Unbreakable Connection.</p><p>Hmm? Oh, you’re asking who I am? I’m simply a storyteller who wished to share this story to those who believed in light. I have many names. Each people called me by different names. In each worlds, I was known by different names. For example; Azura. It was a name given to me by a girl. A girl with blonde hair that reminds me of gold. I used to call her Goldilocks.</p><p>Now listen closely, this story is about to begin, now.</p><p>Oh, this story is not about me. I’m not one of those four bestfriends, no.</p><p>Now, It all begins in—</p><p>Wait... Where should I begin all of this?</p><p>Hmm...</p><p>Oh, I know!</p><p>Let us start our story in The Land of Departures, under the starry night sky when Meteor Shower happens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Their Last Night Under the Same Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lymstella stared up at her ceiling in trance, sighing heavily as once again she is unable to fall asleep. It has been her problem recently. She would wake up in the middle of the night and ended up being unable to sleep. It’s not like it was her fault that nightmares had been keeping her awake these past few weeks. The nightmares were really unpleasant, especially knowing it was not just a nightmare. It was more like a memory to her which means what she saw has happened in the past. Probably. She’s not sure.</p><p>Sighing heavily, the girl decided that it was pointless to force herself to sleep even though she knew she needed it because tomorrow both her best friends—Terra and Aqua—will have their Mark of Mastery exam.</p><p>Lym wasn’t taking the exam though, her other friend; Ventus, won’t be taking the exam too as they were still too inexperienced.</p><p>She and her friends have been training hard to become a keyblade master. Master—short for keyblade master—a title earned by worthy warriors who wield the keyblade. Though she knew that there’s no way Terra and Aqua is going to fail their exam tomorrow, but Lym felt restless for some reasons that she cannot understand. Unable to calm herself, she decided to get out of the bed and she figured maybe it’s best to spend some times in the library with some books to read (though maybe she will get scolded again for sleeping in the library).</p><p>Just as she was about to wear her shoes, she noticed something glittered outside her window.</p><p>“Oh, meteor shower!” She exclaimed excitedly. Lym likes the stars and also meteor shower and the likes. They are one of the few things that can get her excited aside from books. The young girl went out of the room and walked towards the garden to see the meteor shower up close. Usually, she would come to the garden with Ven, but she knew that Ven has probably seen the meteor shower from his room and now he’s probably on his way there or he probably already at the garden watching the meteor shower. She knows because it was always like that since they become friends.</p><p>When she finally reached the garden, she quickly spotted Ven who was fast asleep. Lym giggled and tip-toed and hovering above Ven, looking at his sleeping face. It was cute that he literally can fell asleep anywhere.</p><p>Just then, Ven suddenly opened his eyes.</p><p>“Whoa!” He cried.</p><p>Lym giggled, enjoying his reaction.</p><p>“Give me a break, Lym. Don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>“You scared yourself, Ven. You’ll catch a cold if you sleep in a place like this without blankets.” Lym said as she took a seat beside Ven.</p><p>“Were you dreaming about that place again?” Lym asked curiously. Ven often tells her about the dream he had; a place where he was looking at the stars or something.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ven scratched his head self-consciously and sit down beside Lym. “What about you? Can’t sleep?”</p><p>Lym nodded. “I had a dream too…” She mumbled. <em>More like nightmares actually, but he doesn’t need to know that…</em></p><p>“Really? About what?” Ven asked curiously. Among the three of her friends, Ven was the closest one to her. It was probably because they both are younger so Lym felt more comfortable being around Ven. Of course, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like being with Aqua or Terra, but Ven’s cheerful and bright attitude makes it easier for Lym to open up more to him, even though she is also close with Aqua and Terra – the four of them are basically inseparable now – she is closer to Ven than the other two.</p><p>But still, there are some things that she can’t bring herself to tell Ven. Like this nightmares problem.</p><p>“…I don’t really know, it’s more like a couple of unclear images that flashes through my eyes… It’s not very clear.” She said in the end. Not lying but not telling the whole truth either.</p><p>Ven hummed, trying to think of a response that could help his friend.</p><p>“I knew I would find you two here when I saw the meteor shower earlier.”</p><p>Hearing a voice from behind them, both Lym and Ven turned around to find their friend, Aqua, standing behind them. Aqua is a tall young woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She walked towards both her friends, smiling gently.</p><p>“Aqua.” Lym said, smiling.</p><p>“Hey you two. You know, if you guys going to watch the meteor shower here you should’ve at least brought blankets. It’s getting cold lately during the night.” Aqua said as she also sat beside Lym. The three friends then, sat together in silence, watching the stars twinkling above them.</p><p>“Hey, Aqua.” Ven said.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?”</p><p>“Hmm... Well the say—“ Aqua began.</p><p>“That every star up there is another world.” A deep voice answered. Their last friend has joined them. A muscular man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Aqua smiled at him.</p><p>“Terra.”</p><p>“Yep. Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own.” He walked towards the group and continued, “The light is their hearts and it’s shining down on us like a million lanterns.”</p><p>Ven’s eyes were wide and filled with confusion. Lym also has a confused expression etched on her face as she doesn’t really understand Terra’s explanation.</p><p>“What? I don’t get it.”</p><p>“In other word, they’re just like you, Ven.” Terra explained.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Ven asked as she walked to the older man.</p><p>“You’ll find out someday I’m sure.”</p><p>“I wanna know now!”</p><p>“You’re too young to know now.”</p><p>“Quit treating me like a kid!”</p><p>Both Lym and Aqua looked at each other with the looks ‘here they go again’ etched on their faces, it didn’t take long for them to burst into laughter afterwards. It was always funny seeing Terra and Ven bickering over every little thing, they looked like a pair of weird brothers.</p><p>“Hey, what are you laughing at?” Terra asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, we can’t help it.” Lym said.</p><p>“You two would make the weirdest brothers.” Aqua said between her laughs.</p><p>“Huh?” The boys said in unison, causing the girls to laugh harder before the boys too, began to laugh.</p><hr/><p>They sat together for a while, watching at the stars together. This was something that they often do, sitting together watching the stars, sometimes they will hold a little conversation when anyone has a topic to talk about even though Lym doesn’t really joined the conversation much. She was very quiet and shy but her three friends always found a way to let her joined in the conversation too so she won’t feel left out.</p><p>Lym was brought to the castle not long after Ventus, about two years after Ventus came, perhaps. The Master found her in the woods near the town with no memories of who she is and where she come from, the only thing she remembered is only her name; Lymstella. Aqua remembered when she was first brought to the castle, she didn’t say a single word and always distancing herself from them. It took quite some times for her to finally open up to them and how glad was Aqua when the girl finally talked and calling them by their names, she remembered feeling very happy as she and her two friends have been trying to befriend the girl for quite some times.</p><p>“What is it Aqua…? Is there something on my face…?” Aqua was snapped out of her thoughts when Lym touched her hand and looked at her shyly. It seems she had been staring when she thought about the past.</p><p>“Oh no, nothing, Lym. I was just remembering when you first came to the castle.” Aqua said fondly.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that time we were really surprised to see Master brought you home.” Terra added.</p><p>“Yeah, and I remembered how hard it was to try to get you to talk to us.” Ven laughed. Lym could feel blush crept on her cheeks. She knew she wasn’t the most talkative person in the world, but they didn’t have to point that out.</p><p>“Oh that… Umm… I’m sorry…” She said, not knowing what exactly she should say at this point.</p><p>“Why are you apologizing, Lym? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Aqua chuckled. “I’m just glad that you’re more comfortable with us now, that’s all.”</p><p>Lym smiled shyly and nodded. She also felt happy to have them as her friends.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow.” She said as she stood, then walked a small ways away. Reaching onto her pocket, she took out four star neckleces with different colors. “I made us all good luck charms.”</p><p>She threw the orange one to Terra.</p><p>“Whoa.” Ven said, amazed.</p><p>“It’s beautiful...”  Lym said quietly.</p><p>“Here.” She tossed the green one to Ven and the pink one to Lym.</p><p>“We got one too?” Ven asked.</p><p>“Of course, one for each of us.” She said as she holding her’s in the center while the others follow, forming a square.</p><p>“Somewhere out there, there’s this tree with star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You’ll always find your way back to each other.” Lym listened to Aqua as she looked at her good luck charm, the pink frames were probably made from colored glass or some material that are similar to it.</p><p>“Technically,” Aqua continued. “I think you’re supposed to make them from seashells but I did the best with what I had.”</p><p>Lym smiled. “I think these charms are already beautiful as it is Aqua. Thank you... I’ll treasure them...” Lym said happily.</p><p>“Oi, sometimes you are such a girl.” Terra said.</p><p>“Hey! What do you mean sometimes?” Aqua snapped. Terra raised both his hand and chuckled.</p><p>“So this isn’t a real good luck charm?” Ven asked sadly.</p><p>“Well, that’s yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it.” Aqua said.</p><p>“Really? What?” Ven asked.</p><p>“An unbreakable connection.” Aqua said, holding her Wayfinder towards the sky.</p><p>An unbreakable connection. A spell that would protect and connect them in their time of needs. Yes, that is what Lym believes. She wanted to believe that they will always be together and nothing would drive them apart. After all, she found a warm home after losing her memories and not having a place to call home or if she even had a home before she came here, but Master Eraqus and her friends gave her a place to belong. She can only hope that she can always stay here. She stared at her Wayfinder and look up to see the stars still shining brightly at the sky.</p><p>“We will always be together... Always.” She whispered.</p><p>“Lym?” Lym looked up to see her friends already starting to go back to the castle.</p><p>“You coming?” Ven asked. Lym nodded and followed her friends.</p><p>That, however, would be the last night those four would ever spend together under the same stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for chapter one~ As you can see Lym’s personality has a little bit of change here and I reveal about her past a little bit but not entirely just so you can get to know Lym a little before the story start. As you can see, when first brought to the castle (which is two years before the main story) she was distant and by the looks of it, she was avoiding the trio at first as it was hard for them to get her to talk or having conversation with them though she warmed up to them later on but it took quite some times that’s why Aqua was still looking out for her and reminisce about it. So, what was the cause of it? Why was it not easy for her to open up to the trio at first? And what about the nightmares that haunted her? Find out more on The Fading Star~ Thank you for reading sorry for any grammatical errors or typos.</p><p>By the way if you want to see how Lymstella look like, you can check my deviantart acc, my uname is CrossingDestiny14</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I post this story in FFN too but I post this here just for the fun of it hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>